


Propitious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a secret admirer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day story. This time from 6/1/1999 with the word [propitious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/01/propitious).
> 
> propitious  
> Presenting favorable circumstances or conditions.  
> Favorably inclined; gracious; benevolent.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to magis for publicly bookmarking this entire series.
> 
> Thanks to all my readers. I look forward to hearing from all of you. Also can you believe I've written 30 of these drabbles? O.o
> 
> Does Tony have a secret admirer? Or is something else going on?

# 

Propitious

Tony opened his apartment door shortly after he heard the knock on it. “Yes?”

“Package for Tony DiNozzo.” The Fedex delivery guy answered.

“That would be me. I’m not expecting anything.” Tony narrowed his eyes at the delivery guy suspicious now.

“Sign here, please.” The delivery guy responded with a sigh tired of dealing with suspicious federal agents.

As Tony signed, he asked. “Where’s it from?”

Looking at his clipboard, the delivery guy replied. “Says here 1-800-FLOWERS.”

“Someone sent me flowers?” Tony questioned bemused.

“That’s what it looks like. Here you go.” The delivery guy handed over the box eager to get out of there.

“Thanks.” DiNozzo replied softly shutting the door and taking the box inside.

Opening the box cautiously, Tony blinked in surprise when there really was a bouquet of flowers inside the box. Pulling out the card, he read. “Sometimes you have to take advantage of propitious opportunities. I came into a couple of tickets to Kingsman: The Secret Service and thought you might like to join me. If you’re interested, meet me at 6pm on Sunday at Il Canale. We can do dinner and a movie.”

Turning the note over, Tony looked for anything that might indicate who sent it. Finding no signature and no other clues besides the flowers, he took the flowers over to the sink and dredged out a glass to use as a vase to put the flowers in.

Setting the glass on a table near the window, Tony stared at the flowers and wondered who had sent them. Abby has sent him flowers before, but she’s usually straightforward not mysterious like this. The Kingsman isn’t a movie that he would expect to interest the director or McGee or Gibbs and the idea of Ziva sending flowers is laughable, so who could have sent them. It’s not something his frat brothers would do either. 

Tony was at a loss as to who could possibly have sent him the flowers. He debated showing up, but knew he would have to show up just to satisfy his curiosity. That night the question of who sent the flowers haunted him and he dreamed of meeting various people at the movies as his brain tried to work out who it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886) can be seen as a sequel to this if you wish to go straight there instead of reading in the order of dictionary.com word of the days.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Tony/Gibbs: The Date serie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266730) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
